1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a vacuum cleaner for controlling start-up and energy-saving of a motor, and a control method of the cleaner.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vacuum cleaner is used to clean floors or other surfaces by removing foreign materials and dusts. A universal motor is widely used as a motor included in a cleaner to generate a suction force. The universal motor essentially includes a commutator and a brush, which deteriorate the efficiency of the motor and limit the lifetime of the motor. Accordingly, a BrushLess Direct Current (BLDC) motor using permanent magnets as a rotor is widely used in a cleaner, and studies into the BLDC motor are being actively conducted.
In general, a BLDC motor uses an inverter circuit consisting of switching devices, instead of mechanical elements, such as a brush and a commutator. Accordingly, the BLDC motor does not need to brush replacement due to abrasion, and causes little electromagnetic interference while making less noise.
However, the BLDC motor using permanent magnets as a rotor generates cogging torque due to its physical structure. If the rotor is at an improper position due to such cogging torque, a start-up failure of the motor may occur. Accordingly, studies into such cogging torque are actively conducted.
Lately, along with global tendencies of increased energy regulation, a new energy efficiency rating standard has been established in the field of vacuum cleaners, so that there is a need to reduce consumption energy and to improve system efficiency. Accordingly, studies into a method of sensing the operation states of a cleaner to reduce the consumption of energy and to improve system efficiency are being actively conducted.